Good Bye to an Undying Love
by squoxcoon
Summary: But she had Gabriel now, He’s her mate. Her loupgarou, and her only. But she didn’t understand. She still loved Aiden. But Vivian couldn’t love him, he was human... one shot.


A/N: ok I LOVED this book and when I saw it on fanfic I freaked! I'll probably write another story cuz I got a really good idea for another B&C book but….right now I have 2 HP stories going on so I think I'll wait.

**Good Bye to an undying love**

_Today's the day,_ Vivian thought. The whole pack was going to move to Vermont, far away from this city as possible. She would say that she was going to have to leave friends behind, that is, if she had any friends anymore. They're either spooked of her or dead (in Peter's case). But then again…_No, I've put him in too much danger. But…NO! I can't. But I must._ _Aiden_... Yes, it was true that she still longed for that meat-boy. But just a little bit. Ok, sort of a lot. But she had Gabriel now, He's her mate. Her _loup-garou_, and her only. But she didn't understand. She still loved Aiden. But Vivian couldn't love him, he was human.

"Ready, baby?" Esmé called through Vivian's door.

"In a minute," she whispered. She heard someone walk away. Vivian looked around the bare room. Then she tuned to a wall that looked like it had been painted one too many times. She stroked the wall, memories of hate and sorrow drowning her. "Sweet Moon," she whispered, "What ever will we do?"

A knock broke the stillness. Her mother's more annoyed voice ran out, "leaving in thirty minutes! Get your ass down here!"

_Gee Mom, great timing. Glad to know you care. _She sighed. She liked pondering the mysteries of her lost mural.

Finally she came out.

"The dormant monster _LIVES!_" cried Willem, proud of himself with his stupid humor.

"Piss off."

"Wow, spazy chick, you are.

"I said, PISS OFF!" she yelled. Willem backed off. "Sorry," she said sadly, "I'm still going through emotions right now, ok?"

"I understand," he said calmly. Then Gregory and Finn from the Five came around the corner.

"What do you say to one more run? For old time sake," Finn asked her.

"Yeah come on, It'll be good for you," Gregory said with a smile. "And besides, it's midnight, so it'll be perfect."

_Midnight._ Sparks tingled up her arms and legs at just the thought of changing and running wild in her true skin. A perfect time. "But we're leaving in thirty minutes," she said, trying not to sound like she disapproved at the though of running.

"No problem, we'll only take twenty-five" Will said, then winked. She would normally disagree, but she needed the fresh air and exercise. Plus the power of the change was overwhelming and she needed to conquer it.

They snuck out the back door and dashed into the woods. She breathed in, smelling the scent of pine, soil and the darkness. It reminded her of the times when they weren't in hiding, and could do as they wish. One by one they striped down and the power took over. Her skin turned to fur, her jaw extended and everything strengthened. She felt powerful as the magic consumed her. With happiness she howled to the moon. Everyone joined her. Then they ran. Far, far into the woods, chasing and nipping playfully, acting as though they were little again. Suddenly she pictured Aiden here, running free beside her, having a great time. She whimpered.

"Still want that meat-boy?" Willem asked. She growled. "Well I've got an eye on you, so don't think of escaping." She growled more. "Well you're not!"  
"Come on, let her. She'll never see him again." Finn protested.

"Fine, but don't blame me if he screams 'cause he thinks he's seeing the ghost of his ex." Willem said.

"What?" Vivian asked.

"He's still convinced you're dead."

"Shit!"

"But you can go anyway," Gregory said, and then smiled, "Give him one last scare to refresh his memory."

She ran off. "We'll meet you back at the house!" Willem yelled after her.

_He still thinks I'm dead? Crap! What am I going to do?_ As she ran to his house she though over and over again what his reaction would be. Would he be excited, or scared? _She_ was scared. What if he hates her? What if he tries to kill her again? That sent shivers down her spine. But as she got to his house all the fear drained. _He loves me, he would never hurt me. _She changed back (a/n: I'm not sure if she can change back until morning, but oh well) and got into her clothes that she brought. Vivian found his window and chucked a rock at it. It opened.

"Surprise."

Next thing she knew she was being hugged by familiar arms. A familiar scent swirled around her.

"I thought I killed you," Aiden whispered into her ear.

"I thought you would never love me again."

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because of what I did to you," She was now crying.

They held each other for what seemed like days, then the silence broke.

"I'm moving."

"What?"

"We'll never see each other again. I'm so sorry." She started to cry again. Next she looked into his eyes and said, "When I first read your poem, I needed to meet you. You were talking about things that only werewolves could know. When I did meet you and got to know you I fell in love. But I couldn't be with you because of who I am. When I showed myself to you I thought you would understand. But I was wrong. I only put that pentagram because it was a joke. When I said I would never hurt you I meant it. But we can't be together."

"I understand" he said sadly and kissed her. She kissed back. "Please don't leave; I'll miss you too much. It was hard enough losing you the first time, I can't loose you again."

"I know," She whispered. They kissed again and he held her tighter. "If it makes you feel any better," he said, "I left Kelly."

Vivian laughed. "Yes," she said, "It does."

Now they were in his room, laughing and talking about all the good times. Vivian was telling him stories of the pack, the Five and the Ordeal. As she did, she walked around his room eyeing everything for the last time. Vivian's eyes came upon Momzilla and her army of mini Godzilla's chasing after her. She giggled.

"Like them?"

"They're adorable."

"Well, there not supposed to be."

She laughed. Her eyes gazed around more things. She found his book, _Ten Signs your Son has soled his Soul to the Devil._ She laughed again. "So are they still convinced that you did sell your soul?" She asked.

"Yup, they even want to put me into Rehab."

"Oh my God!"

"Yes, they're retards, I know."

She laughed again.

"Oh by the way, I have something for you." He took out a little velvet box. She opened it.

Inside was a silver heart pendant with a blood red ruby in the center cut out in the same shape. It was on a silver chain.

"I always thought silver brought out your eyes," He blushed. "And the ruby reminded me of you somehow."

She kissed him. "It's gorgeous," she whispered.

"I had no idea you were leaving. I got it before the… accident. It was going to be your I'm- sorry gift, but now it's your I-love-you-don't-ever-forget-me gift."

She giggled and put it on. "What time is it?" She asked.

"12:45."

"Crap. I got to go." She said sadly.

"I'll come down stairs with you."

"Nah, I'd rather take the window."

This time he laughed.

As she stepped out the front door she said, "The fastest way to get home is to change."

He nodded.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I would never. Please don't get scared. _Please._"

"All right."

She kissed him again, a deep loving kiss for the last time.

"Wait, before you go, I just wanna say that I do still love you, no matter what you are. And I'll find you one day and see you again. I promise," Aiden said in a sweet tone.

"You'll never find me, Aiden," She said sadly.

"Never say never."

She nodded and started tostrip out of her clothes (much to Aiden's pleasure).Vivian felt the power overcome. Aiden's eyes grew wide as she changed. When she was done she came up to him and licked his ear. She waged her tail. He smiled.

"Why was I ever afraid? You're beautiful, you know that?"

She gave a toothy grin and waged her tail more, just like a playful puppy.

"Just remember me, ok? And I will see you again, I promise."

_Don't make promises you can't keep, _she thought. _But you've never lied to me. I love you, and I will see you again._

She licked him so show she cared. Then she ran off, into the moonlight, into the night, never knowing whether she will see him again. _Oh, Sweet Moon, that boy is crazy for me! What will I do? I'll miss him too much, I love him too much._

As she ran for the last time through the woods she heard the howl of her pack. _What if Aiden's right? What if he will see me again? _She got butterflies just thinking the thought.

_Oh, dear Moon, please be true. I can never say good bye. It's an undying love._


End file.
